


Fourth Order Rainbow

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Series: Fights on Cloud Nine [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Misogyny, Sex Positive, Sex Work, Trans Character, Transphobia, problematic pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Pearl is more than problematic, she's a TERF. Stevonnie knows how to change that.





	Fourth Order Rainbow

Pearl has been doing this kind of thing for a long time, but she’s used to shooting at headquarters: a dinky little set with white walls and a tiled floor she fashioned from a studio apartment. It’s been her office for nearly ten years. Most of her content is homegrown and niche - solo videos with vibrators, cakesitting, POV pissing clips, and closeups of her feet mixed in with a little jerkoff instruction. 

This kind of career has its drawbacks, sure, but it affords Pearl a luxury not easily attained through conventional means: control. With this kind of work, everything is Pearl’s way, on Pearl’s terms. She doesn’t have a boss and she never has, not since she quit her minimum wage job and started doing this when she turned eighteen. 

For a sex worker, she’s managed to remain remarkably conservative. There are only two videos where she appears with another person, both girls, and they never actually touch. It’s rare she takes off her clothes. She spends most of her days alone, recording clips from her studio and maintaining a superficial presence on social media. 

It’s not the kind of work people imagine when they hear the word porn. 

This gig is the most mainstream job she’s ever taken. When she first received the solicitation, she thought it was a scam. It took a lot of research and proof before Pearl felt comfortable discussing a contract. The rate they offered was more than fair, and it included travel expenses, a paid hotel, and plane tickets. 

It was impossible to turn down. 

It’s half past noon when Pearl arrives on the set, a gymnasium in an elementary school the principle pimps out on the weekends. This is what people think when they hear the word porn. Blinding, artificial lights, cameras the size of elephants, and some intern walking back and forth with coffee. There are grandstands outside the mat and a smattering of cameramen and extras to fill in for devoted fans. Perhaps most terrifying of all is that there’s no delianation for the ring, just a wide open space.

Pearl is a mouse: fettering, nervous, pacing around the perimeter. She’s twiddling her thumbs and waiting for the star to arrive when someone shouts. Their little bubble instantly bustles with activity.

“Stevonnie,” the director says slowly, hungry. “Babygirl.”

The crowd parts like the red sea and Stevonnie steps in the spotlight, not quite six feet tall, but towering and bodacious nonetheless. She’s wearing a red singlet, a sleeveless nylon garment with a scooping neckline that follows every curve of her body until about mid-thigh. 

“Thanks Kev, but maybe you should save your enthusiasm for the scene.”

Stevonnie is willing to fight anyone, anytime, anyplace. Although she’s only been in the business for a few years, her experience in the arena trumps Pearl ten to one. She breezes past the director and his sleazy, open armed invitation for an embrace. 

Pearl is dumbstruck, too awed to move, winding her hands around one another, slippery with sweat. Stevonnie’s uniform is a bold, athletic affair, especially when compared to Pearl’s mint green leotard, waist cinched by a tiny, translucent tutu. Stevonnie smiles when she approaches and offers her hand.

“Hi, are you Pearl?”

“I’m - yes.”

This makes everyone laugh, reminding Pearl that they aren’t alone. She’s trying her best to keep her heart steady, almost too embarrassed to put her small, clammy hand in hers. 

Stevonnie thinks it’s cute.

“Awesome.” She grins. “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

Part of Pearl’s talent in the porn industry relies in compartmentalization. This, what’s happening right now - she isn’t sure where to put it, under which subfolder it should be filed away. That’s how everyone does it, she thought. A propensity for acting and the ability to go in inside oneself and float. Unlike the videos Pearl makes alone at home, this feels real.

“It’s...it’s just I-I-I don’t have any experience.” The second meaning makes its way to Pearl too late. “Fighting, that is!”

Stevonnie loves her job. It’s fun, and she’s good at it. More than that, the sex keeps her grounded, thinking, needed. Each person is like a puzzle Stevonnie is determined to unlock with her warm, uncalloused fingers. 

“Well, most of the ladies haven’t done this before either. Consider it like playfighting. Did you have any siblings growing up?”

“I’m an only child.” 

Stevonnie makes a face and Pearl is taken aback by her frankness.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Stevonnie says, privately mirthful, before changing her mind. “It just, it uh, shows.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just pretend,” Stevonnie says. “I’ve seen your stuff, you’re a pro.”

“You watched my videos?” 

Last week Stevonnie bought five of Pearl’s clips, guilty as charged. Most of them she didn’t know what to do with, like the video where Pearl sat on a three layer chocolate cake, but she found herself returning to one in particular. The whole thing is shot upskirt, from the floor, with Pearl barely looking at the camera while she touches herself through her panties. When she does address the viewer, it’s only to scold them for their own impropriety.

Some part of Stevonnie was expecting, hoping to see that Pearl - condescending, cocky, in control - but she likes Pearl like this too. Vulnerability is a good look for her.

“Alright, enough chit-chat. Let’s go people!”

The entire set comes to life like an animatronic amusement park ride. Three lights turn on and one shuts off, dudes in caps with beards scurry to take their place recording, and Kevin flippantly gestures for Pearl and Stevonnie to stand in the center. The referee is already waiting there to formally introduce them to the viewers.

Pearl feels lightheaded. For Stevonnie, the whole scenario is old hat. The crowd cheers at the sound of the bell. Pearl takes a step back right away and Stevonnie smiles and raises an eyebrow. 

“What are you so worried about?” 

Pearl doesn’t answer. Everyone knows Stevonnie has a background in competitive fighting, that she’s trained and stacked enough that she could bench press Pearl and it would be like picking up a stick with two marshmallows on the ends. Kevin doesn’t care for the pillowtalk.

“If you’re gonna talk, keep it dirty!” 

“I train all the newbies,” Stevonnie says. “I won’t hurt you.” She smirks. “Much.”

Pearl braces herself when Stevonnie steps forward. She swallows and forces her body toward the danger. They collide: grunting, grappling, close enough for Pearl to watch a droplet of sweat slide down the smooth brown curve of Stevonnie’s neck. She’s tender when Pearl least expects it. Stevonnie breathes a whisper across the cartilage of Pearl’s milky white ear. 

“I’m going to flip you over, okay?”

“Okay.”

It’s closer to a dance than it is to fighting. Stevonnie’s biceps flex as she raises Pearl over head. For a moment, Pearl is flying, and time is transfixed. Then Stevonnie swings Pearl over her shoulder like a sack of flour and smacks her ass. Before she can get a good grip on Pearl’s flailing ankles, she squirms out of her white-knuckled hold, hits the floor, and rolls away. 

“You’re flexible,” Stevonnie says. “And fast.”

“I know.”

It’s only a short matter of time before Stevonnie regains the upperhand. Pearl is quick on her feet but lacks the strength to do any real damage. Stevonnie squeezes her pert little ass when she tries to squirm away, pulling Pearl apart, tugging on the twitching opening until she shrieks like a child being tickled.

Stevonnie releases her automatically, half-afraid she actually hurt her. Pearl turns pink, she’s not hurt at all, just startled and embarrassed, but she uses the situation to make a grab for victory anyway. Wide brown eyes - Stevonnie didn’t see this one coming. Pearl’s thin, tapered fingers slide under the leg hole of her singlet, between the tight fabric and Stevonnie’s throbbing, hot skin. 

The touch is electrifying, sending Stevonnie into a series of jerky, uncoordinated motions like someone batting away a mosquito. Pearl lands on top, trying to keep Stevonnie on her back long enough to squeeze her heavy breasts, nearly flattened by the tight uniform. A warm, firm press meets Pearl’s backside, grinding into her tailbone. The heel of Stevonnie’s hand or the meat of her thigh, maybe.

Stevonnie bucks her hips and Pearl leans to and fro like she’s at the mercy of a mechanical bull. The audience makes noise, cheering Stevonnie on, encouraging her to show Pearl who’s boss. Pearl avoids her gaze for a long time, but when their eyes finally meet, Stevonnie gushes with relief. Her eyes are dazzling, glimmering, chocolate gold with excitement.

“Another flip. Okay?”

She sits straight up and reverses their positions, rolling Pearl on her back and pinning her there without breaking a sweat. It’s clear to Pearl that her joyride was just that, a brief escape where no real exchange of power took place. Both her lean legs are over one of Stevonnie’s shoulders, encircled protectively by the brown band of her arm. 

Stevonnie meets her eyes over the hold, slowly pressing closer, pushing apart Pearl’s legs and spreading them wide. Her thumb strokes the hollow of Pearl’s throat. Pearl is twisting, shoving at Stevonnie’s immovable shoulders because she can’t think of anything else to do. Stevonnie grins, all teeth.

“I’ll let you win, if you want.”

“I do not want!” Pearl’s eyebrows twist and her face turns red. “You don’t have to let me win just because you feel bad.”

“Good.”

Stevonnie slips her hand under the spandex crotch of Pearl’s leotard to find her dripping, bare slit. She squeezes her lips together and burrows a finger inside, unprompted. Pearl isn’t usually this easy, but she’s hot blooded from the fight, soaked in adrenaline. Receptive, ready, wet.

Her hips stutter and stall, back and forth, back and forth, like a dragonfly darting between flowers, trying to decide which nectar is sweetest. Stevonnie jabs her fingers, squishing the soft, sopping flesh inside Pearl and spinning it into pleasure. Alchemizing ecstasy. 

Pearl almost says don’t when Stevonnie flicks the little bean hidden in the folds of her flesh, but she doesn’t. She bites her lip and climaxes just like that, pale toes curled, clit throbbing against the slick knuckle of Stevonnie’s thumb. Her thighs are still trembling when Stevonnie wiggles her fingers and starts to pull out.

“Sorry Pearl, but I won.” She hovers close, warm but victorious. “Fair and square.”

The cincher is that she’s right. Stevonnie has never been anything but fair to Pearl, and even in her triumph she manages to only look a little smug. The end of the match was just the beginning. Pearl recalls the “script,” though she can’t quite bring herself to call it that. 

“I came,” she mumbles, trying to process what just happened. “I lost.”

Stevonnie helps Pearl to her feet where she balances on wobbly knees, skin damp and flushed. She curls her fingers carefully around Stevonnie’s arm, to keep herself steady as they step forward to meet the referee in the middle. Luckily, she won’t be standing for long. The after-fight is Stevonnie’s favorite part.

She loses the red singlet one shoulder strap at a time, revealing two peanut butter breasts with dark, wrinkled nipples. Beneath her barreled rib cage where her waist dips, muscles ripple across her stomach. Two sharp lines start where her hips curve, sinking into her pubes and connecting at the cock, toffee nut brown and half-hard against her sweaty thigh. 

During the fight, Pearl felt the bulge through the thin spandex and tried to pretend it was something else. Now that it’s right in front her, swinging between Stevonnie’s flexing thighs like a hypnotic pendulum, it’s not so easy to ignore. Pearl backpedals before the referee can formally announce the winner. Her eyes dart all over the room, searching for an escape like an animal caught in a trap.

“Wait a second…” Pearl says breathlessly. “I’m a lesbian.” The air sparks with electricity and her gaze skirts sideways. “It’s in my contract.” 

Stevonnie raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side without an ounce of insincerity. Her hair falls like an ocean wave coasting off her shoulder and the smile slides off her plum puckered lips. Kissing isn’t in the contract either, but it doesn’t stop Pearl from wanting it. Stevonnie crosses her arms and takes a deep breath.

“Excuse me?”

Pearl’s face contorts as her brain struggles with what she considers to be a great leap of faith. Her eyes bulge, darting between Stevonnie’s face and the softening cock hanging between her legs. 

“It doesn’t count if you have a - a - a -”

“You can say it.”

Pearl unclasps her shaking hands from her mouth. Her lips pucker and she spits when she finally speaks.

“A penis!”

She covers her doll-like lips again, as if she can’t believe she uttered the word out loud. Pearl has been gay for as far back as she can remember. She kissed her best friend in kindergarten and never turned back. Men and everything attached to them have always been completely repellant, and their genitalia was no exception.

“Why, scared you’ll like it too much?”

Contrary to Stevonnie’s negative adolescent experiences, she finds the treat of her own nakedness empowering. Some part of her feels more woman here, in front of the camera, than anywhere else. This isn’t her first rodeo. 

“I like you,” Pearl admits bashfully. “And, well. I’m not sure how to say this without sounding…”

“Transphobic?”

The director sighs and gets up from where he’s been watching the scene unfold. With an egregious roll of his eyes, Kevin gestures for the cameras to halt. He squeezes between them on the set to try and break up the tension. 

“Ladies please, no need to fight over me.” 

Stevonnie sends Kevin a single icy glare and he retreats with a sigh, hands up in a mock plea for mercy.

“Everybody take ten,” he concedes. “Girl drama.”

Pearl uses the brief interruption to recenter and take a step back from the situation before the shock settles, leashing all her emotions in one fell swoop. The tone of her voice shifts to include a condescending lilt.

“Look, sweetie.” Stevonnie’s nostrils flare. ”It’s nothing personal.”

It’s been a while since Stevonnie has wanted to punch someone in the face this badly outside of the ring. She uncurls her fingers, trying to manually release some of the tension mounting from inside. Pearl continues, blind to the rage radiating from Stevonnie in waves. 

“The thing is, I’ve been doing this for a lot longer than you have, and where I come from that,” she gestures to Stevonnie’s shaft. “Does not equal woman.”

Even someone as patient as Stevonnie has limitations. Kevin ducks out for a sandwich when she corners Pearl against the wall. She holds Pearl in place by pressing one hand onto her small chest. Her cheeks are burning hot. 

“Y’know, that’s a lot of nerve coming from someone who could pass for an eleven year old boy.” She takes another long look at Pearl and shakes her head as anger gives way to disappointment. “You’re so close minded.”

The words strike a nerve like a lit match. Stevonnie is curvy where Pearl is flat as a board, closer to an hourglass figure than Pearl with her lithe, immature chest and pixie-thin limbs. Stevonnie drops her hand at the expression on Pearl’s face. Her small, ballerina feet move before she has time to think.

*

Pearl has always been the epitome of professional. Today she’s locked herself into the bathroom to cry. The stall she’s crammed herself into is small even for a public restroom, a reminder that the space was originally intended for children. She’s still hyperventilating when Stevonnie tentatively peeks her head through the door.

“Pearl?”

“Go away.” 

Stevonnie steps into the room anyway, craning her neck to get a glimpse of Pearl’s feet under one of the stalls. She’s standing tiptoe on a doubled up square of toilet paper, sniffling and trying not to sob. Pearl has never felt so thoroughly humiliated and ashamed all at once.

“Hey,” Stevonnie says softly. “I’m sorry about what I said. I went too far.”

“Leave me alone!”

Pearl waits for the sound of fading footfalls, the creak and swing of the heavy metal door, but it never comes. She stares hard at an inscription left behind on the wall in sharpie marker - a solicitation for sex in the form of a poem. Pretty poignant for a sixth grader.

“What I said was totally messed up.” Stevonnie leans against the door to the stall. “And it isn’t even true.”

“No,” Pearl croaks, “you’re right.” Her voice reverberates in the tiled room. “Next to you I’m hardly a woman at all.”

“That’s - I was angry, and hurt, but I shouldn’t have said that. Being a woman isn’t a box you have to contort yourself to fit inside.” 

Stevonnie knows that better than most. It’s hard to say who she’s more disappointed in - Pearl, or herself. Silence stretches on until Pearl speaks up in a shaky, shameful voice.

“When I started doing this ten years ago having a body like yours meant...”

“That I’m trans? That I couldn’t be a woman?” Pearl, thinking better, holds her tongue. “Just because you’re older doesn’t mean you know everything.”

“Maybe not everything, but I know what I like.”

“Exactly,” says Stevonnie. “And you like me.” She lets her fist fall against the door. “Now open up before you slip off that piece of toilet paper and pass out.”

Pearl slides the lock through the metal chamber and waits. When Stevonnie finally opens the door, Pearl hangs her head. Stevonnie wiggles her bare toes against the tile and Pearl suppresses a shudder.

“I must look so foolish.”

“Well, yeah. A little.” Her finger catches Pearl’s chin, forcing her to look up. “What makes a woman isn’t on the outside, and I have a feeling you know that.”

It’s been years since Pearl has involved another person in her sex life. Maybe she should have practiced. Her job gives her more security than Rose ever could. Since her death, it’s only become easier for Pearl to shut people out. Any excuse is better than facing her feelings. 

“You’re right,” Pearl confesses. “Again.” Stevonnie opens her arms in an invitation but Pearl doesn’t move. “I didn’t realize how out of touch I am. I understand if you don’t want to work with me after all the trouble I’ve caused.”

Pearl didn’t have this in mind when she accepted the invitation to fly across the country. It was a rookie mistake to assume the entire experience would be more perfunctory. As it turns out. Stevonnie forgives just as well as she fucks.

“Who said anything about that?”

Pearl takes Stevonnie’s hand at last, where she’s guided to her strong, soft chest and scooped up into her arms. Her cheeks burn as her body primes her for the pleasure that’s to come. 

“I’m just not sure I…I-I wouldn’t even know what to do.”

“Don’t worry.” Stevonnie licks her lips. “I got you covered.”

*

The cameras are rolling, Pearl’s cheeks are no longer puffy, and Stevonnie is back in action. She slides her hand over her stomach, reaching down to curl her fingers loosely around the heavy, uncut cock between her thighs. Pearl tracks the entire motion with her lips parted, watching Stevonnie squeeze herself and slide back the sandy skin, easy as a breezy day on a summer beach. She smiles when she catches Pearl staring.

“I’m not circumcised,” Stevonnie explains.

“I know,” snaps Pearl. “I’ve just never - it looks nice.”

“Glad to know my unmutilated genitalia is acceptable to you.”

Pearl’s been stripped of her leotard and reduced to the status of loser. Her knees are pink from rubbing against the unforgiving gymnasium floor. She looks up at Stevonnie, her hand hovering in the air near Stevonnie’s proudly displayed erection. 

“Am I allowed to - ”

“Sure.”

Pearl pushes forward, forcing her hand closer, until the silky smooth skin is flush under her hot palm. Stevonnie watches with baited breath as Pearl closes her fingers around the circumference, tentative and curious. Her stomach is sinking, the way it does during the steady climb of a steep roller coaster. Stevonnie looks at her like she can sense the fear. 

“You’re gonna be fine,” she says flippantly. “A strap-on would be way bigger.”

Size isn’t the issue. Pearl has tried a number of toys, of different lengths and varying thickness. Her frame is small but her body is starved for being stuffed so full she can hardly breathe, like a glass aquarium on the verge of shattering. 

“This is different,” Pearl hisses. She squeezes her fingers carefully around the heated shaft while Stevonnie holds it steady. “It’s - you’re alive.”

“So you’re a gold star lesbian?”

“Is that what they’re calling it?”

Stevonnie snickers and hitches her hips so her cock slides through Pearl’s delicate fist. Pearl swallows hard when the wet head pokes out to greet her. She almost pulls back her hand but Stevonnie covers it with her own - bigger, stronger, calm. She squeezes Pearl’s hand and sets the pace, showing her how to thumb the slit and stroke precum over the shaft. 

The air is charged with electricity, the set is quiet save for the sounds of their sex. Pearl whimpers when Stevonnie’s cock jumps. Stevonnie releases her hand to brush back a strand of Pearl’s hair and get a good look at her watery blue eyes. Her strawberry blond pixie cut is shaped like the lick of a flame.

“Are you ready?”

“Hurry,” Pearl urges. “Please, Stevonnie.”

As much as she wants to believe she’s never been missing out, a part of her has always felt jealous, desperately curious about the difference between silicon and throbbing, heated skin. Stevonnie hitches Pearl’s legs around her waist while a cameraman hits the floor, scrambling to get a shot from underneath. She lines herself up while bracing Pearl with one arm, leaving Pearl clutching her shoulders.

On an exhale Stevonnie starts to push inside. The first orgasm has already softened Pearl up, leaving a giving, wet hole for Stevonnie to burrow her cock inside. It doesn’t feel like the first time because in many ways it’s not. Virginity is a concept, only as tangible as a hymen lost riding a bicycle. 

“Right here?” Stevonnie shifts her weight and changes the angle, rutting up into Pearl until her eyes roll back in her head. “Am I getting it?”

“Y-yes!” Pearl squeaks, bouncing in Stevonnie’s lap. “Yes, right there!”

This is something Pearl has always been good at it, she can unload if you pound that spot like a battering ram. It’s part of why they hired her. Explosive orgasms from penetrative sex. She just as well could have been a unicorn. In retrospect, Pearl should have known better. 

Stevonnie has incredible talent. They’re a perfectly matched pair.

“I’m close.”

“Me too.”

Stevonnie bends her knees and they manage to make the fall to the floor without disconnecting, without losing face. She lowers Pearl to the ground where she braces most of her weight on her back; Stevonnie is positioned on her knees between her white thighs. She’s growling, hungry, and self-control is slipping through her fingers like fine sand. 

“Pearl,” Stevonnie groans. “I’m supposed to pull out.”

The money shot across Pearl’s breathless elfin features - it’s what the audience wants to see. Classic. Stevonnie has the best pullout game around but Pearl clamps down around her and interlocks her ankles at the small of her back when she tries to withdraw. Stevonnie grits her teeth.

“Ah, hey!” Stevonnie screws her eyes shut. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Don’t stop,” Pearl begs, desperate. “Please, Stevonnie. I want to cum on your cock.”

Stevonnie grinds her molars together and staves off orgasm by sheer force of will. Pearl squeezes around her and pulls her close by the balls of her feet. She twists on Stevonnie’s hot length, trying to get more friction. 

Someone yells pull out, but it’s too late, Pearl has piqued and she’s dragging Stevonnie over the precipice with her. Her soul gets vacuumed through the pit of pleasure pooling in her groin, released in an electric current that shoots out when Pearl contracts around her cock. A stream of white hot cum releases inside her, and then another, spilling out around the rim like an overfilled glass of milk. 

Stevonnie manages to disengage in time for the last tender squirt to reach across Pearl’s flat stomach. They’re both breathing heavy and Pearl’s vision is spotty. Stevonnie’s ears are ringing and muscles in her legs are turning into jelly.

“Stevonnie!” Kevin is absolutely livid. “What the hell was that?”

“We’ll stay late,” Stevonnie insists, making no excuses. “Fifteen minutes and I’ll be good to go.”

He stomps off, more or less acquiesced, leaving them to their own devices while he chain smokes in the kindergarten recess yard. Stevonnie helps Pearl up for the second time today. Her nerves are still sensitive, she jumps at the warmth from the contact.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” Pearl doesn’t say what, precisely, was said. Maybe because she can’t bring herself to repeat the close-minded rhetoric she’d been indoctrinated with since birth. “The only penises I’ve ever known have belonged to men.”

Or maybe she was just selfish and embarrassed. 

“It’s okay,” Stevonnie says, without thinking about it. 

It’s hard to watch other people feel bad. Stevonnie stops in the middle of unfolding a moist towelette. 

“No,” Pearl admits. “It’s not.”

“Well maybe not okay…” Her eyes glimmer when she smiles. “But you can make it up to me sometime.”

“Are you asking me out?”

“You don’t have to have an identity crisis,” Stevonnie says. “If you ever wanna talk off-set, or, you know, hang out...that’d be cool.” 

Before Pearl can manage to thread together an answer, a familiar face catches her attention from across the set. A short Latina girl is elbowing one of the cameramen, following his pointing finger to Stevonnie protectively holding a towel in front of her best friend.

“Pearl!” Amethyst bellows. “What’s the hold up?”

“We have to reshoot the last scene,” Pearl admits meekly. “I, um, the thing is - “

“I couldn’t contain myself,” Stevonnie says with a slick grin. “We get a redo.” 

Amethyst can’t help but look down. She laughs and finishes the energy drink in her hand. Pearl is sweating bullets.

“Yeah, sounds like a real bummer.” Amethyst catches Pearl’s worried look. “Don’t worry, P. You’re still a dyke.” 

“I know that!” Pearl huffs. “Don’t be rude. Tell Garnet I’ll be ready in another hour or two at the most.” 

“It’s nice you have people that care about you enough to check-in.” 

“I’m lucky to have them.” Pearl stares at her cuticles. “Thanks you. I think that this...that you probably made me into a better person."

“Probably.”


End file.
